The present invention concerns an electrical flat safety fuse, especially for the flow of electricity in motor vehicles. It is evident that this new flat safety fuse can also be used in other types of electrical equipment which need many electrical units, where it can be placed within a limited space, like for example, washing machines, televisions, radios and the like.
Comparable safety fuses are constructed in the form of printed circuits. They are very expensive because of the manufacturing procedures in connection therewith, and also because of the required use of expensive raw materials. Furthermore, and in particular for the flow of electricity in motor vehicles, multiple rod-like ceramic or synthetic material bodies are used, on which is attached a small strip of metal which serves as the melting safety fuse part. This latter type of fuse can be used, however, only as an individual fuse, which requires a considerable amount of space and is relatively heavy.